


Deep Sea Dreams

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old Tony shares the plans for his next adventure with Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sea Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "arcadia" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Tony shows Peggy his latest drawing: a diagram of a submarine, with each part painstakingly labeled, and the word _Arcadia_ printed on the side. “Do you know what that word means?” Peggy asks. It certainly wouldn’t surprise her: the boy may be only six years old, but he has a more extensive vocabulary than some of the grown men with whom she works.

“It means a happy place,” Tony says promptly. “Jarvis picked out the name.”

“It’s a fine name.” Peggy ruffles his hair. “For a fine vessel.”

“You can come with me when I take her under the water, Aunt Peggy. I know you won’t be scared.”

“That’s a very kind invitation, dearest. Thank you.”

Tony beams. “I’ll invite Jarvis, too.”

Peggy isn’t sure what one would have to offer Howard Stark in order to entice him below the surface of the ocean, but she asks the question anyway. “And what about your mum and dad?”

Tony’s smile falters. “I think Daddy’s too _busy_ all the time.”

That answer could have several meanings, and Peggy sincerely hopes, for Howard’s sake, that she doesn’t need to have a talk with him about any of them. She gathers Tony into her arms and asks, “Why don’t you tell me about what we’re going to find underwater?”


End file.
